


silence the sound

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С губ Себастьяна срывается выдох, и прежде, чем он успевает сознательно решить сделать что-то, он уже на коленях у ног Криса, голова опущена, а руки прижаты к бёдрам. Потому что он знает этот взгляд, и он означает, что Себастьян полностью принадлежит Крису этой ночью. Всей своей душой.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/5034794">silence the sound</a> by itsmylifekay</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением для автора послужил вот этот [пост](http://itsmylifekay.tumblr.com/post/95486483784) на тумблере

Себастьян идёт по коридору размеренным шагом, приближаясь к номеру 602 с нарастающим предвкушением, то же самое горячее ощущение в его груди, появившееся, когда он одевался к выходу, сейчас обжигающе прокатывается по позвоночнику. Потому что с того момента, как он накинул на плечи гладкую ткань смокинга, застегнул все пуговицы и пригладил полы, всё, о чём он мог думать — как восхитительно будет ощутить, как Крис снимает всё это с него, всё сразу. Но сейчас, пока он поворачивает ключ в замке, открывает дверь и слышит, как в соседней комнате замолкает телевизор, он понимает, что его ждёт что-то большее. 

Он входит в небольшую гостиную номера и видит Криса, сидящего на диване, с прямой спиной и серьёзным лицом, и... ох. С губ Себастьяна срывается выдох, и прежде, чем сознательно решает сделать что-то, оказывается уже на коленях у ног Криса с опущенной головой и прижатыми к бёдрам руками. Потому что он знает этот взгляд, знает, что он означает — Крис не просто будет раздевать Себастьяна этой ночью, любить его, касаться и брать, хотя он уверен, что и этого тоже будет немало, и он полностью принадлежит Крису. Всей своей душой. 

Крис смотрит жёстко, его поза говорит Себастьяну, что у него что-то на уме, что-то, за что Себастьян может быть наказан, если его объяснения не окажутся на должном уровне. И неважно, что он скажет, они и не окажутся, но ему это нравится, это часть того, что они делают так же легко, как дышат. Но Крис всё ещё ничего не спрашивает, так что Себастьян прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не заговорить невпопад. 

Где-то за спиной тикают часы, пощёлкивает кондиционер, время течёт с неизмеримой скоростью, пока Себастьян продолжает стоять на коленях на полу, всё глубже и глубже увязая в пространстве, и Крис перехватывает контроль, ничего не делая. Заставляя Себастьяна замедлиться, сделать вдох и забыться. Потому что Крис это умеет. Себастьян это знает. Так что он может отпустить себя и стать тем, кто нужен Крису. Он выдыхает, и его плечи опускаются вперёд, голова склоняется ниже. 

И наконец над ним звенит голос Криса.

— Ты ведь мой, Себастьян, не так ли? 

Это прямой вопрос. Довольно лёгкий. Себастьян может на него ответить. 

— Да, конечно. Навсегда.

Он поднимает взгляд на Криса с предвкушением, жаждет похвалы, но Крис по-прежнему смотрит на него, и в его глазах что-то вроде разочарования. 

— Тогда почему... — начинает Крис, его голос мягок, но в нём кроется непреклонная сталь. — Кто-то ещё смог увидеть тебя в таком виде?

Себастьян гулко сглатывает, понимая, что фото после церемонии — его фото в расстёгнутом пиджаке и висящей на шее развязанной бабочке — уже могли попасть в сеть или засветиться по ТВ. Он всасывает глоток воздуха и открывает рот, чтобы объяснить. 

— Я не думал, я... 

— Себастьян. 

Имя тяжело срывается с губ Криса, словно камень, ударяющий Себастьяна в грудь и тянущий глубже на дно. Слова застревают в его горле, и он качается вперёд, упираясь лбом в колено Криса. Пальцы вцепляются в край джинсов Криса. 

Одна из больших ладоней Криса скользит на его затылок, но он не зарывается пальцами в волосы Себастьяна, как делает это обычно. Потому что Себастьян был непослушным. Пока он не заслужил ласки. 

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет он, не зная, чего хочет Крис, но желая сделать уже что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, чтобы снова заслужить его одобрение. Что-нибудь, чтобы получить любовь и ласку, которые ему так нужны, любовь и ласку, которые Крис так легко дарит ему — но и позволяет ему заработать их в моменты вроде этого. Моменты, которые заставляют его чувствовать себя нужным и защищённым, и принадлежащим Крису. Словно в целом мире не осталось ничего, о чём ему стоило бы волноваться. 

Крис низко рычит в ответ на это. 

— Ты знаешь, что ты сделал не так? 

Себастьян кивает. 

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Крис, надавливая на затылок Себастьяна, пока тот не поднимает голову. И Себастьян немедленно теряется во внимательном взгляде, которым его прошивает Крис. — А теперь скажи, почему ты был плохим, чтобы я знал, что ты понял. 

— Я позволил людям вокруг увидеть то, что они не должны видеть, — бормочет Себастьян, слегка покачнувшись, и подстраивается под пальцы Криса, легко путающиеся в его волосах, чтобы удерживать его голову прямо.

Крис поджимает губы. 

— А почему они не должны это видеть?

— Потому что только ты можешь смотреть на меня, — он облизывает губы и пытается не двигаться, когда давление в брюках становится неприятным. — Потому что я только твой. 

И не может сдержать всхлип, вырывающийся из его горла, когда Крис ударяет по щеке, и не в силах не гордиться собой за то, что сделал что-то правильно. 

— Хороший мальчик, — урчит Крис, и Себастьян уплывает. Его мозг просто стекленеет, а глаза фокусируются исключительно на губах Криса и том, как он проговаривает эти два слова. — Но ты был непослушным, — задумчиво продолжает Крис. — И тебя всё ещё нужно наказать.

И Себастьян даже не пытается защититься, лишь кивает, не жалуясь. Потому что он хороший мальчик. Он хороший мальчик Криса, и если Крис говорит, что его нужно наказать, так оно и есть. Никаких жалоб. 

— Возможно, отшлёпать, — говорит Крис, и Себастьян вздрагивает от этой мысли. 

Тёплые сильные руки Криса, его ладони на мягкой коже задницы Себастьяна, и то, как она будет болеть и гореть, пока Крис не погладит его, притягивая ближе, и не скажет, что он был хорошим. Очень хорошим.

Себастьян будет хорошим.

Крис обхватывает его лицо ладонями, затем откашливается, отпуская Себастьяна, и откидывается на спинку дивана. 

— Вставай, — командует Крис. И Себастьян поднимается.

— Сними смокинг, — добавляет он. Себастьян снимает смокинг, аккуратно складывает его, потому что его всё равно отругают, неважно, насколько горяч этот момент. 

Он стоит и ждёт, в тщательно заправленной в брюки рубашке, пояс и подтяжки по-прежнему на месте, бабочка всё так же небрежно свисает с шеи. Крис встряхивает головой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты позволил кому-то ещё увидеть это, — говорит он. — Это на тебя не похоже, ты всегда был хорошим мальчиком. 

Да, обычно он хороший мальчик. Потому что ему приходится быть таким. Он хочет и нуждается в том, чтобы быть хорошим. Это часть того, кем он является, кем всегда был, и он всё ещё не может поверить, что ему так повезло, ведь у него есть кто-то вроде Криса, чтобы любить его так всеобъемлюще, чтобы заботиться о нём так, как ему нужно. И Крис очень, очень хорошо о нём заботится. 

— Я виноват, — шепчет Себастьян, опуская голову, но по-прежнему глядя на Криса из-под ресниц, на случай, если ему всё ещё нужно сохранять визуальный контакт. Крис щёлкает языком.

— Я знаю, что ты раскаиваешься, Себ. Но тебя по-прежнему нужно отшлёпать. Иначе ты снова будешь непослушным. А мы этого не хотим. 

Себастьян вздрагивает, представив. Крис оценивающе хмыкает, решая, заслужил ли Себастьян дальнейшее. Но вместо того, чтобы приказать ему, он поднимается, оглаживает ладонями бёдра и грудь Себастьяна, и тот сглатывает от внезапного тепла, окружившего его. Умелые пальцы расправляются с поясом и застёжкой брюк, и всем остальным. Крис опускается на колени, чтобы стянуть с него туфли и носки, а потом медленно спускает брюки до бёдер. 

Внезапно на Себастьяне не остаётся ничего, кроме тёмно-синих боксеров, которые Крис выбрал для него, это его тайный способ придерживаться требования Криса держать их обоих подальше от внимания медиа. Но ему не нужно волноваться об этом сейчас, ему вообще ни о чём не нужно волноваться. Ведь Крис обладает им. 

— И это так, Себ, — мягко говорит Крис. — Я тебя заполучил. 

Себастьян даже не заметил, что сказал это вслух.

Крис отстраняется и снова садится на диван, всё ещё полностью одетый и всё такой же красивый, как и в тот день, когда Себастьян впервые увидел его. Часы по-прежнему тикают, и Себастьян чувствует, что они не совпадают с рваным ритмом его сердца. Потому что есть только Крис-Крис-Крис, и он ждёт, и Себастьяну приходится ждать приказов, но, Господи, как же хочется растечься по этим коленям прямо сейчас, полностью сдаться и не думать о последствиях.

Наконец Крис говорит:

— Иди ко мне, — и Себастьян мгновенно перемещается, перегинается через его колени и быстро принимает нужную позу. Потому что он хороший мальчик. А хорошие мальчики не ёрзают. 

— Пять за распахнутый смокинг, пять за бабочку и пять за твои чёртовы губы, Себ, — ладонь Криса, примериваясь, скользит по его заднице. — Сколько всего? 

Себастьян чувствует, как по его позвоночнику пробегает лёгкая дрожь, когда отвечает:

— Пятнадцать. 

— Сможешь выдержать? — спрашивает Крис.

— Да, — шепчет Себастьян. — Да, я хороший. Я буду хорошим, Крис.

Крис мягко заставляет его замолчать, ударяя несколько раз сквозь ткань, прежде чем сказать:

— Я знаю, что ты хороший. Просто хочу тебе напомнить.

А потом обрушивается первый удар, такой неожиданный, что Себастьян не может удержаться от вскрика. 

Следующие четыре чередуются быстрыми шлепками по обеим ягодицам, а потом Крис останавливается и оглаживает его раскрытой ладонью. У Себастьяна уже крепко стоит, он часто и тяжело дышит, не зная, чего ожидать и почему Крис остановился. 

— Хорошо, Себ, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, ладно?

Себастьян немедленно кивает. 

— Я хочу, чтобы после каждого удара ты говорил, что был непослушным, думал о том, почему был таким, и что ты никогда больше так не сделаешь. Сможешь? 

Да, да, Себастьян определённо может это сделать.

— Да, — выдыхает он, не уверенный, что его рот ему подчинится, но полный желания приложить к этому все усилия. 

Новый удар, и он произносит:

— Я был непослушным. 

Секундная пауза перед следующим шлепком, и он повторяет шёпотом своё признание, снова и снова, пока не насчитывает очередные пять ударов, и Крис не останавливает свою руку. Себастьян жадно глотает воздух и изо всех сил старается не двигаться. 

Пальцы Криса скользят под его бельё и стягивают вниз. 

— А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты говорил, что ты хороший мальчик. Потому что ты именно такой. И мне нужно, чтобы ты поверил в это. 

У него нет времени, чтобы обработать эту команду до того, как по коже проходится сильный удар. Он вдыхает и заставляет слова сорваться с губ.

— Я хороший мальчик.

Следующий удар, уверенный и тяжёлый, приходится на другую ягодицу, и ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы собраться и выдохнуть «я хороший мальчик». Крис терпеливо ждёт, пока он сделает это, кажется, понимает, и только когда Себастьян произносит свои слова, новый удар падает прямо по центру его задницы. 

Пальцы проникают в него в тот момент, когда Себастьян уже открывает рот, чтобы снова повторить, и это почти заставляет его забыть все слова, когда мозг коротит от осознания, что с ним делают. И, да, ему придётся потрудиться, чтобы быть хорошим мальчиком. Потому что то, что собирается сделать Крис, неизменно заставляет его стонать, скулить и терять контроль. 

Ещё удар, и Себастьян выдыхает стон, умудрившись превратить его в подобающие слова. 

Остаётся всего один удар. Всё ещё остаётся один. 

Он даже не знает точно, что он чувствует по поводу приближающегося конца наказания, но его задница огнём горит, он безвольно распластывается и стонет на коленях Криса, слова эхом отдаются в сознании. Он одновременно хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, и жаждет достичь нирваны, когда Крис склонится ниже, поглаживая его и шепча, что всё будет в порядке.

Крис решает за него, последний шлепок заставляет Себастьяна судорожно вдохнуть, он дёргается, а потом совершенно обмякает, когда Крис начинает гладить покрасневшую кожу. Его тело гудит, но разум молчит, безмятежное пространство покоя, умиротворяющее ничто.  
Низкое урчание Криса разрывает тишину.

— Что скажешь, Себастьян?

Его мозгу требуется время, чтобы осознать, а потом он мягко удовлетворённо выдыхает «я хороший мальчик», слова срываются с губ, но остаются в сердце. Он чувствует себя в тепле и безопасности. 

— Верно, — соглашается Крис. — Ты хороший мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик, — и этого было достаточно, чтобы Себастьян улыбался и чувствовал себя расслабленным на неделю вперёд, счастливый и весёлый, светящийся от того, что могут понять только он и Крис.

Себастьян довольно хмыкает, когда Крис сгребает его в объятия, идёт за ним с блаженной улыбкой и терпеливо ждёт под гостиничным одеялом, пока Крис разденется и уляжется рядом, чтобы уткнуться носом в его плечо и прижаться, наконец, к тёплой груди. 

Губы касаются кожи за ухом, и часы теперь тикают приглушённо, где-то очень далеко и недостижимо. 

Себастьяну снится, что он плывёт куда-то, и просыпается он всё так же в тепле и безопасности рук Криса, зная, что он — хороший мальчик.


End file.
